dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Strength/3
Introduction A Strength Iop build. Advantages: They deal serious damage Disadvantages They can lack health and evasiveniess, another interesting combination is fire and earth Characteristics Iop Soft Caps Iop Characteristics Raising Characteristics Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2-11: Raise Pressure to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Intimidation to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Jump to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Wait, then raise Vitality to 5. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Get full Young Adventurer Set (Adventurer Amulet, Adventurer Belt, Adventurer Boots, Adventurer Cloak, Adventurer Hat and Adventurer Ring). If you can't afford one look to get a Boon Set. * Lv. 3: Replace your Amulet with a Gobball Amulet. * Lv. 10: Get a Gobball Hammer and replace your Boots, Cloak, Hat and Ring with Gobboots, Gobball Cape, Gobball Headgear and Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring respectively. * Lv. 11: Get a Fortifying Ring. * Lv. 20: Replace your Belt with a Gobball Belt. * Lv. 114: Replace your Hat with an Ancestral Treechelmet. * Lv. 120: Replace your Hat with a Solomonk. * Lv. 125: Replace your Belt with a Moowolf Belt. * Lv. 126: Replace your Amulet with a Renewed Amulet and your Ring with a Moowolf Ring. * Lv. 131: Replace your Boots with Moowolf Boots. * Lv. 139: Replace your Cloak with a Moowolf Cloak. * Lv. 141: Replace your Hat with a Moowolf Headgear. * Lv. 143: Replace your Amulet with Amoolet. * Lv. 169: Replace your Weapon with a Killarity Sword. * Lv. 179: Reaplce your Weapon with a Kukri Kura. Pets and Mounts There is a general leveling guide here. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~11: Train in Incarnam, it's the best place for you. While there make sure to be nice and talkative, make friends and save a little money, it'll pay off in the long run. Most monsters there shouldn't be too hard so you shouldn't be really have any issues gaining XP. If you feel like a challenge you could try and join a group and do the Kardorim's Crypt. As well as all of this there are a few things which can be done at any level really, Class Dopples and Head hunter (The PvP bounty quest). * Class Dopples can be good if you're just solo and also offer a variety of rewards (Most prominantly Characteristic Scrolls). * The Head hunter quest is good if you think you're up to a bit of a challenge, again it has many rewards as well as XP, from souls of bosses to scrolls. It can be a real pain however, so you need to be up to scratch if you want to do it a lot. Notes